Small Parts Of A Much Bigger Fairytale
by MermaidOdair
Summary: Drabbles about the descendants life both on the Isle of the lost and in Auradon. Accepting prompts both here and on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**How about younger descendants with protective jay. Say one of the older goons on the island try to hurt them and jay tries to protect them but is hurt really badly and the parents make that goons life a living hell.**

* * *

It was just another regular day at the Isle of the lost. Kids were running around, people would do anything to get food and the villain kids got into a fight.

It would surely be odd to the kids of the land to know that six year olds would fight against kids that had twelve, but Jay never cared what anyone else though anyway.

"That is hers, give it back! " Jay yells angrily at the older know kids. One of them had just stole a mirror Evie had found; the girl was quite proud saying she would give it to her mother as a present.

" It is mine, I stole it, belongs to me now. " The older boy say and storms out with the rest of his gang.

Jay runs towards them, neither of his friends manage to see exactly what happened when Jay and the older boys turn the corner but the young son of Jafar suddenly falls back after a few minutes.

Mal, Evie and Carlos run to him and find the boy covered in blood, with new formed bruises and cuts on his face. Evie is the first to notice how hard Jay is holding something in his hand.

He gives it weakly at her. It's the mirror she found.

"Are you okay? " Carlos is the first to ask and Jay nods standing up.

" No one can steal from a thief and get away with it, I got it back. "

The group walked back to their homes, well to a corner between their houses, were their Evil Queen and Jafar just happened to be at.

" Look at your face! " The infamous Evil Queen is the first one to speak, horrified by the bruises on the boys face, that turned the young boy into a bad looking face with blood all over.

Evie walks proudly at her mother and hands the mirror at her" I found it for you. " The woman looks her own self in the mirror and ignores the blue haired girl.

" What the hell just happened? " Jafar asks.

" Some guys stole it from her, I stole it back. " he says with a smirk even though he is in pain. Secretly he hopes his father gets proud of him from stealing the mirror back. He is proving that he can protect what he stole.

" That was well done, don't get hurt and then you'll be a perfect thief. You still have a whole lot to learn, now go and steal me some dinner. " Jay walks away not so happy anymore. His friends follow their path too.

On the next day he has no clue of why do all the boys he fought against yesterday look absolutely terrified when they see him on the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Carlos is being bullied by Gastons sons and Evie, Mal, and Jay. Protect Carlos, when carlos ask's why they protected him the three don't say why because they aren't sure. So Carlos runs off thinking they are just using him. Jay chased him and talks to him.**

* * *

It wasn't a sight that pleased them. Sure they are evil but chasing a kid, only to punch him is too much for them. Steal maybe, but unnecessary violence no.

Of course it had to be Gaston Jr. All he seeks is attention and to be the strongest. Well, if attention is what he wants, attention is what he will get.

"Don't you have anything else to do? Staring at yourself maybe? " Mal speaks up interrupting the one sided fight.

" Let the kid go. " Evie says. Not like he was much younger than herself. A year or two at the most.

They all had seen him before, he was Carlos son if Cruella de Vil ; their parents were sort of friends.

" Can't you see we're having fun? " Gaston's kid says and Jay looks him up and down.

" Why don't you fight someone your size? Afraid to lose? " Jay muses and the boy lets go of Carlos and walks on the trio's direction.

As he comes close he makes motion to punch Jay but the son of Jafar is faster and hits him first. Gaston Jr. walks away embarrassed.

" why did you all did that? " De Vil's son asks but the gang merely shrugs their shoulders.

" I don't know, annoying Jr over there is always a fun. " Mal speaks and Carlos walks away.

" You should talk to him." Evie says.

"Why? " Mal and Jay ask in union.

" Her mom is our parents friend besides we need someone else, that way we will be invincible against anyone else, like our mothers and fathers want us to be, now go. Besides being friends with him or whatever won't be that bad. " Evie reasons with them and Jay goes see where Carlos went.

" Hey there. " Jay says and is cut off.

" No one is gonna use me to get anything. "

"Okay, the girls just asked me to check on you and see if you wanna hang out."

"why? " Carlos asks eying him suspiciously.

" I don't know why. " Jay speaks as Evie and Mal approach from the other side of the street and signal him to go. Wanna find out?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Young descendants- there is a huge storm and they can't get home so they find a place to hide. They stay together and learn more about each other.**

* * *

It was raining, well not just raining more like storming like an evil bitch. And eight year old Evie just happened to be on the middle of the street with no possible way to get to her house in safety.

She wasn't scared, oh no she wasn't scared of a little storm; she just knows her mom won't be thrilled to have her all wet and messed up at dinner.

That is why Evie decides to find a place to hide and wait for it to pass. Apparently she was not the only one.

There was also a boy there, he looked her age but a bit taller; a girl with purple hair whom she knew was Maleficent's daughter; as well as a young boy, looking much younger than the two of them with a white hair.

"Hello." She says and sits on the corner. Neither of the four say anything until the younger boy speaks.

"I'm Carlos." He says "I think I saw you guys around town."

"Think I saw you too, you're Cruella's son, aren't you?" Evie replies.

"And you're Evil Queen's" The older boy speaks "I am Jay I'm J-"He starts to speak but is cut off by the purple haired girl.

"Jafar son. I'm Mal, Maleficen'ts daughter."

They talk for a while, not friends; they know such a thing doesn't exist in the Isle, but maybe just a group of people who oddly live quite similar problems and face the same hardships as each other.

* * *

 **AmazingGuest:** I plan on updating everytime I get a prompt on either here or tumblr.

 **Guest:** Sorry dear, but I don't feel very confortable writing a prompt like that where there is evidenced physical abuse. Do you have any other prompts for me? if so I will be more than glad to write them.


	4. Chapter 4

**You should do one later on where Ben asks Mal what it was like growing up on the Island + people on auradon reacting to the state of the kids when they get there maybe they have to do physicals and they are skin and bones/malnourished from living on the isle.**

 **Dear FrozenSWLoKfan01 andAzazelLuciferDeathCrowley who requested these fics on T, I hope you don't mind me joining them on a single drabble. I just believe they are a good complement to each other. Please enjoy. English is not my first language so please forgive any spelling errors that I may make.**

* * *

People in Auradon knew deep down that the life on the Isle was much different than the one they lived. Some of them didn't cared at all and other believed every single person there deserved it.

Still the school princes, princess and everyone else did not knew the true state of the villain kids when they arrived there.

Ben was the most hurt by it of them all.

It was physcal education day and evryone had to play sports, and although they were fast -most likely from running arround in the Islee- they were pretty much all skin and bones.

The four of them pretended to not care about the stares they got, and just went on with their class as usual. Some people -well, more like Chad- made nasty comments when they couldn't hear them. That made the furure king a bit angry.

That is why he can't help but ask during dinner why they were like that. It was surely a unexpected question, due to the fact that neither Evie, Jay, Carlos or Mal said anything for a few minutes.

With a nod of Mal the first three leave and Ben is left with Mal. Carlos comes back quickly and grabs a chocolate and joins the others.

"What do you know about the Isle?" Mal asks, they had been on Auradon for a while now but no one never said anything about life back home. Even after his cornonation.

"That it was hard, but it was only today i saw how skinny you guys are, it's like you all barely ate back there." Ben speaks, and his girlfriend doesn't look as angry as he thought she would.

"We survive." Mal begins "it was hard but that is why we are so strong Ben. Some people in here think that everyone in the Isle is evil because we want to. But that's not it. We are evil because that is the only way we can survive."

Mal is glad that she is not so evil anymore, otherwise she would punch herself for being so emotional with Ben.

"I am sorry." It's all the future king is able to say.

"It's not like it's your fault we eat garbage, it was just th-" Mal speaks but Ben cuts her off.

"Garbage?" he asks in disbelief and anger.

"Where do you think our food comes from? Auradon's trash cans." Mal continues.

"I had no idea about any of that, Mal. i am terribly sorry."

"I just hope that you can do rule better. Now you know what it's like." Mal goes on and stands up, placing her hand on his shoulder "Do better"


	5. Chapter 5

**Can you do one where they're already have been at Auradon prep for a few months. So at some point one of the girls start feeling bad about schoolwork or homesickness or something similar and Jay decides to cheer up and ensues into a pillow/tickle war.**

 **Sure thing, dear ArtemisBAMF1218, who requested this drabble on FF, where I post all fanfics I make. I truly, deeply, madly hope you like it. Slight(or not so slightly) Jevie here, but that's my inner shipper talking.**

* * *

Jay did not knew why but he could hear a small cry coming from the girl's dorm. It was quiet whimper, as if she was trying to hide her cries.

It didn't worked, at least not with him.

He opens the door gently and notices it's Evie. The always so pretty and put-together Evie, who was now with tousled hair and had makeup running on her face, looking oddly sad.

"Go away." He hears the girl saying but he does just the opposite walking inside. Jay carefully sits on the same bed as the blue-haired girl and wraps his arm on her shoulders. He doesn't say anything, but lets her speak instead. "I know it's crazy, but I do miss my mom and my life back there."

"You're missing home?" he asks, his tone not in disbelief but with the kindness and protection reserved mainly to his three friends. Maybe a bit more torwards the Evil Queen's daughter, but that's the effect Evie has on him.

"Yes, do you?" She responds quietly.

"A bit, but in there we couldn't do this." Jay answers with a smirk and before Evie can ask him what he is talking about the son of Jafar starts tickling her, making a laugh errupt form the girl.

"Oh you're paying for this Jay!" She screams before tickling on the neck as he tickles her belly.

They laugh for a good while and when it's over Jay is glad that even though she still looks messy (something evie herself won't like at all) her eyes are much brighter and her tears are of joy.

"Thank you, Jay." Evie speaks softly, and smiles at his knowing smile.

"What for, princess?" He asks her teasinly.

"For being you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Mal and Jay have a stealing contest and Carlos and Evie decide to prove they are just as good at stealing as those two. Chaos ensues around Auradon Prep.**

 **ArtemisBAMF1218 I would like to say thank you for being such a sweethart, I'm so gald you like it.**

* * *

"Jay what is all this?" Mal asksas she enters the boys dorm at Auradon Prep. They had arrived earlier that day and Jay's bed was already filled with various things, such as notebooks, rings and cellphones.

"Things I stole." The boy answers in an obivious tone. "It's like shopping but for free. And a lot more fun."

"Is that so?" Mal resposnds with a smirk in her lips and a evious look in her eyes. "I bet I can do it better than you." She states, earning a laugh from Jay.

"Challenge accepted."

With no more than twenty-four hours passed Both jay and Mal were living in their own little world, stealing anything and everything. They were also at a tie on who was the winner.

"Ugh! Can't they stop?" Evie sighs as carlos sits on her bed " We have things to do! the coronation is in just a few days and all Mal and Jay are doing is steal pointless things instead of the fairy godmother's wand!"

"Well, we have to make them stop." Carlos replies."but how?"

"By wining their game." Evie answers and the two take off.

At the end of the afternoon both Jay and Mal still haven't decided just who had won, that is when Evie and Carlos arrive with a huge bag an dthrow it's contents on the bed. "Satisfied?" Evie asks with a proud winning smirk.

"But how did you?" jay asks as Mal just sits there dumbfolded.

"Shut up, we have a bigger things to steal." Carlos Says as he and Evie walk away followed byt Jafar's son and Maleficent's daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Lonnie and Ben have never been the best of friends but when playing a game of truth or dare with everyone there dare to stay in a closet UNTILL they work out the problems...**

 **SkaterGirl Your request is a order! This is a friendship fic and pre-movie in case it gets a little confusing. I hope you like it either way and let me know what do you think about it.**

 **Oh, and if anyone has a prompt for me then all you have to do is ask and I'll do my best to answer, it may take some time cause Uni will come back tomorrow for me but I'll swear i'll do my very best.**

* * *

Loonie always prided herself on being friends with everyone she could. But that was a hard thing and as much as she tries some things are hard to forget.

Even if it's childish play that turns wrong. But still she gets along with everyone.

"Come on, Loonie!" Audrey calls her. Everyone had agreed to get together and play some games for the night, as a celebration for the start of the school year and Ben's future coronation.

Oh, yeah. Ben. That is who Loonie has problems with, but that is a long story.

Loonie looks at herself in the mirror - _Oh god, I need to do something about this hair_ \- and walks away with a smile, even if she doesn't want to go; she is aware that arguing with Princess Audrey is pointless.

When they finally enter the room, a select room made only for the royals of Auradon Prep, pretty much everyone else is already there and ready to play.

"Truth or dare!" Chad announces, already choosing the game and not letting anyone else have a word. _Tipycal Chad._

After a while it is finally, or not so much, Loonie's turn. "Truth."

"Not again. She'll go with dare." Chad says, clearly bored with how everyone always picks the truth. "I dare you and Ben to stay locked in a room and to talk."

He obiviously knows tha although both Loonie and Ben are friendly they hardly talk with each other.

Ben shrughs his shoulder and gets up, Loonie does the same thing and they sit on a corner, behind a courtin. neithe rof the them speak until the future king does so.

"Is this still about what happened when we were kids?" These words made an inpact on Mulan's daughter. She had no idea he remembered it. "That is why you don't talk a lot with me?"

"Well, you and Chad took my doll away." Loonie says and before Ben asks she continues "I could expect that from him but hardly the same for you. I was from my grandpa."

"I'm sorry, but it wasa stupid game and we were like six?" Ben says, he hoped she had forgot that, he was just playing with Chad, he did not wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. "Can we start over?"ben asks with a offered hand which Loonie takes.

"I'm Loonie."

"I'm Ben."


	8. Chapter 8

**Young descendants- jay steals a really pretty looking pendant that he thinks evie will like and she does and evie gives him a kiss on the check and he begins to blush.**

 **I'm Jevie trash so I love this one so much.**

* * *

It was another normal day at Auradon Prep and the four rotten kids -that aren't that rotten anyore- were sitting with the royal kids and friends, when they were asked about what they liked to do back home. Mal said she liked vandalism, Carlos making a mess in town and Evie making herself pretty.

And Jay told he liked to steal things for fun.

"Best thing you stole." Audrey asks and Jay steals a glance at Evie.

"It wasn't a very big thing." he answers.

 _It was a simple day back at the Isle of the lost and the four kids of the most feared people of them all were walking arround and making a mess as usual. Mal was at the front with carlos, and Evie was a little behind. Looking at all the new thing that just arrived from the main land._

 _Then something catches Jay's eyes. It is a siple pendant with a gold heart and a red 'E' on it. Perfectly made for a little blue-haired girl named Evie._

 _He knows to not draw any attention, that will only make things harder. He walks near the booth and with one swift move grabs the small pendant, the shop woman didn't even saw him._

 _When he looks at it closely, he knows he stole the right thing, there is no way Evie wouldn't like it._

 _After the day is over and they all walk back home Jay touches Evie's shoulder making her stop mid-way._

 _"What is it?" She asks and he takes the pendant out of his pocket and holds it near her face. The girl smiles brightly at him._

 _"It's so pretty!" She beams._

 _"It's yours too." Jay hands it to the Evil Queen's daughter. "saw it and fugure you would like it."_

 _"Like it?" Evie giggles and kisses his cheek out of pure instinct "I love it so much!"_

 _Jay is taken away by the kiss, blushing slightly but tries to act cool._

 _"Okay then, see ya tommorrow." he turns away._

 _He tries to walks away but doesn't go far as Evie runs bcak at him and hugs hi from behind. "You are awesome, Jay!"_

 _She only walks away then, when he turn to her with a smile. He doesn't know why but ehr sile makes him smile._

"Just a gold heart, a similar thing was stolen from me that day."


	9. Chapter 9

**What about Evie helping Mal and Ben sneak around during school hours and trying to hide it from Fairy Godmother?**

 **Alright alemigui , Your wish is my comand. personaly i alwasys imagined that Evie is such a bal shipper so I am loving to write this one for you. please do enjoy.**

* * *

Evie knew that Mal had a plan for tonight. Everything in her said so; she was even dressing up.

"Oh shut up. Let me help you with that." Evie beams and rushes to the purple-haired girl who was suffering to apply make-up. "You keep doing the wrong way."

A few moments later Evie had finished mal's makeup and hair andwas happily singing "someone's got a date." Mal punches her playfully on the shoulder for mocking her but smiles "Don't worry I'll cover for you."

It was late at night, and no one can leave their bedrooms, but it's also the only time that Ben had free to give Mal a full tour of the castle. It was a bit dangerous and reckless, exactly what Mal likes but if the Fairy Godmother catches them, well things won't go as smoothly as they are now.

As soon as Mal leaves Evie begins on her plan; it is a simple one, distract the Fairy until Mal comes back. She texts Mal saying that she should text her as soon as she is in her room.

The blue-haired girl goes out looking for the Fairy, taking her design notebook with her. It takes some time but she finds her.

"Evie!" the Fairy brags "What are you doing outside of your bedroom?"

"I just need soem help with these desings." She says and fakes a sad smile for the next part. "My mother used to help me ith these back home, but here no one wants to." Evie can even fake a tear, whichsurely moves the older woman's heart and she takes Evie notebooks.

"They are very pretty, perharps a bow on this one?" She replies flucking trough the pages. The fairy actually looks like she enjoys Evie's dresses.

The daughter of Evil Queen receives a text from Mal but still stays there for a few more minutes to finish her cover and to let he Fairy Godmother finish her drawings; it's always good when someone likes what you do.

Evie walks back to her room happily "You're welcome." She says to Mal.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing that big, now go sleep we have class tommorrow."


	10. Chapter 10

**During tourney practice Jay over hears chad saying very rude things about evie and he is tempted to hurt chad. Carlos tries to calm him down but chad calls evie a gold digger and jay loses it. Ben and the rest of the team move in to break it up and jay almost loses his spot on the tourney team until ben vouches for him.**

 **Yay! More jevie! I'm in love with these prompts I'm receiving but my heart can always take more, so send them in!**

* * *

It was just another tourney practice. Or it should be.

Jay was actually happy that day, arriving for the practice with Evie, whom he kisses on the cheek before going to play. he says her goodbyes at her and she leaves to her tutoring session, which she gives every thursday afternoon.

"Isn't she so annoying?" He can hear Chad's voice saying these things but carlos whispers at him to stay quiet. After all he can't be fully sure that Chad is talking about Evie. "That gold-diger." Jay's fists are closed at that point and she is really angry right now, but ben and Carlos tell him to get all that on the game. He does.

"Evie woudln't like you out of the team because of her, would she?" Carlos whispers. But Jay only gets angrier and angrier at Mr. Charming boy when he doesn't stop saying these mean things about Evie.

"Her hair is so odd, I mean Blue? Who would like that." this comment was after practice when Jay was already turing arround to leave.

Jay doesn't take it anymore. He turns around and punches Chad on the face making him fall backwards.

"You stupid idiot." Chad says and calls the coach,beaing the baby he is.

"So you can't even take a punch? all you do is talk, and talk and talk. But here's the thing if yo talk badly about Evie again I swear it won't be just a punch." Jay says and teh coach arrives, clearly angry at Jay.

"Enough!" He says agrily "You're out of my team!"

"Not fair." Carlos tries but fails. Jay just srughs his shoulder, but is clearly still nagry at Cahd for both being mean to Evie and getting him kicked out of the team.

"Coach, with all do respect." Ben begins making the angry coach look at him. "Chad was picking on Evie all the tie during the gmae, jay was merely deffending his friend." Girlfriend, Jay nearly corects but knows it's better if he stays quiet.

"That was not what happened." Chad tries but the coach asks everyone about it. Nearly everyone votes that yes.

"You are both suspended." The coach states "Jay for the punch and Chad for un-fair play saying things to annoy his teamamates. And I don't wanna hear a word about it."

Jay is secretly happy at this and thanks Carlos and Ben. "Evie will be so mad at that idiot." Carlos says as they walk back to their dorm, knowing evie will be waiting for the.

"I know, but she doesn't have to worry about him anyore."


	11. Chapter 11

**Doug ask's Evie out on a date and Jay becomes extremely jealous. The following day he tries to make evie jealous by being around Audrey all day. It works and evie confronts him.**

 **I got this drabble when I was at Uni and I couldn't stop thinking about it all the way home. So I will really love if you all give me your thoughts about it. Also I got myself a pair of aquamarine inspired starfish earings; not sure why I said that but they are cute.**

* * *

Jay did not knew why exactly he was feeling that way. Everything in his life was going smoothly at that point; he had plenty of food, was the new star of the team, his friends were happy. Everything was alright.

Exept maybe that Evie had a date last night with Doug.

Not that he hated him, he wishes he did it would make things easier, it's just that he would like to be the person Evie is going out with.

That is pretty much the reason he is in a bad mood. And also the reason he is talking with Audrey. Otherwise the girl wouldn't even catch his eye in a crowd, but he hopes that she may either make him forget Evie or make Evie notice him.

"So, Audrey." Jay says clearly flirting with her "Do you wanna go out sometime?"

He is surprised that Audrey actually says yes. Well not that much, he knows he is hard to resist. Only that part of him hoped she would say no.

He smiles at the daughter of sleeping beauty and turns around to face Evie. It is clear by the look on her face that his plan worked, she looks a bit disturbed by what she just heard and saw.

The blue-haired walks straight pass him.

He wants to let her go on her own, damm he wants to. but his feet practically move on his own to follow her.

It may be because he would go to the ends of the earth for her.

"What is it, Jay?" She spat "Bored by little perfect princess?"

"Jealous much, eh?" He laughs.

"As if." Evie answers "Just curious as to why you were talking to this girl you've barely shared a word or two in months."

"Don't you have Doug to be around with too?" He says and by the look on Evie's face she already figured this problem out. He knows she is intelligent but it still surprises him sometimes.

"Oh this is about me and Doug, isn't it? you're the jealous one." Evie smirks "You are jealous of me."

"Hell yeah I am." Jay brags "I was around you everyday! Then you go out with him?"

"Because you never did anything!" She says tears brimming on her eyes "You never said how you feel!"

"I'm a sucker with words, you know that." Jay replies looking at Evie, her eyes staring at him. He doesn't know why but he kisses her, Jay doesn't care about Doug or audrey, there's just her and how it feels amazing to kiss her right now. "I'm a idiot, but a idiot that really likes you."

"I know." Evie says, her hands tracing patterns on his own.

"You do?"

"Why do you think I went out with Doug? he's nice and all but not meant for me." She explains "You are. And I had to make you see it."

"You're a genius." He says with another kiss on her lips.

"I know that too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanfic about Bal? First kiss? (If you already did one, could you please make a 2nd edition?) thank you!**

 **And here I am again, I hope you all enjoy this very much. SorrI It is bad, I wrote on my phone.**

* * *

It is a sunny afternoon in Auradon, perfect for a special tour though the castle. And Ben was waiting Mal to do exactly it.

"Hey, are you ready? " She asks when she opens the door. The young prince just stays there open-mouthed mesmerized by her beauty.

" As I could ever be. " He grins" You look absolutely stunning. "

" Evie did most of this. " She laughs gesturing towards her face. " where are we going anyway? "

" There's a part of this castle that I haven't showed you yet, but it's of great importance to my family. "

They walk hand holding, until they reach a dark wooden door. " Close your eyes. "

" why? " Mal asks clearly not wanting to do so.

" it's a surprise. " Ben answers and gets Mal to close her eyes" Don't worry I'll lead the way, you won't fall. "

When they enter the room, he knows that she likes it, she is smiling brightly at him.

They are at his father's old ballroom, the very same one he danced with his mother.

They walk around and Ben shows Mal a few old books and chooses a record for them to hear.

They dance happily and before either can notice their lips have met and it's the greatest thing Mal or Ben evefelt.

They imagine that must be what love feels like.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Are you still accepting prompts ? If so, can you please do a Jay/Evie , or Jevie one in which they are arguing over small petty things which ends up into a huge fight and Evie ignores Jay for a few days and Jay feeling bad about it and finding a way to get her back ?**_

 **Alright, other than the dear anon who requested this fic, i would also like to dedicate this chapter to _ArtemisBAMF1218_ who always compliments me on my Jay and Evie drabbles. I'm considering a full fic for the, but with uni and all that I won't be able to do so right now. Maybe in a month or two.**

 **Before we go on with the actuall drabble, I just wanna add that I am awful with fight scenes so forgive me if it's odd.**

* * *

It had been only for three days and yet Jay was already going crazy; possibly the most time he had ever stayed without speaking with Evie up to that point had been a few hours, a day at the most. He knows that he can't go on like this.

He needs to talk with her.

"What is she doing with me?" He whispers to himself as he walks away from his bedroom and in the girl's dorm direction. He passes by Mal on the way.

"She is mad at you, and that's all I'm going to say." The purple haired daughter of Maleficent speaks and Jay bows his head. He doesn't think it was his fault; they had been arguing about evrything anyway, ever since they were friends. Only that this was teh frst fight with them as a couple.

"Evie." jay knocks on the door. No answer so he tries again.

"Go away, jay!" he can hear the slight anger and sadness on her voice.

" please open the door, E. " his voice cracks just by hearing the sadness on hers.

She opens the door for him and stares at her boyfriend with sad eyes. " What do you want, Jay? Round three? "

"Say I'm sorry and ask forgiveness, actually. " He walks in and sits on the bed, his arms outstretched for her. She sits on his lap and allows him to wrap his arms around her.

" I don't wanna fight anymore, not with you. " Evie whispers sadly and Jay nods. She doesn't look at him but to the pendant in her bracelet that Jay gave her years ago.

" How about we forgive and forget? " Jay speaks" You can hate me, but please don't stay out of my life anymore. "

"neither of us can stay away. " Evie replies we love each other too much to do that. "

"sounds like we're stuck with each other." they laugh and Jay kisses her cheek "a true curse. How we'll handle?"

" we always had and we always will. "


	14. Chapter 14

**What about Ben and Evie having to literally drag Mal to the doctor when she keeps ignoring the fact that she is sick?**

 **alemigui, your wish is my comand! I hope you enjoy this one. Pleas elet me know if you liked it, as well as if any of you have more prompts for me.**

* * *

"Mal, come on." Ben begs looking at his girlfriend, she was pale and looked very ill that morning. But being the stubborn woman she is, of course that Mal says it's no big deal.

"Ben. Will you stop?" Mal states nervous at his constant request to take her to the hospital.

" Sure, as soon as you go to the hospital with me."

"I am fine. "

"It worries me to see you like that, prove me wrong by going to the doctor to prove that you are alright."

Mal barely sees the others arriving, her head spinning.

"Still sick?" Jay asks but Mal shakes her head at him. No one believes in her.

"I can see why you're so bad, we don't get diseases like this on the isle." Evie muses and before anyone asks she explains" the barrier closed us inside and the bacterias and viruses outside, we did not grew up with them so it can be fatal."

"Fatal? " Mal gasps and at the end of much convincing Mal agrees to visit the school's nurse. She still firmly stated that she was certainly not sick, even with a high fever.

Evie and Ben go with her. "Nice move saying it could kill her, she wouldn't go otherwise."

"I didn't lied, the lack of imune system we have can make a ordinary disease kill any of us, as well as the island diseases can kill you all." She smiles proudly at her own knowledge. Ben claps at her.

"I got a flu." Mal says angrily making Ben and Evie look at each other and then at her with a 'I told you so' look.

"Don't worry we'll take care of you. " Ben speaks "I'll take care of you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Please do one in which Jay and Evie tell everyone that they are a couple because they have been keeping it a secret for a while now , and they think that their friends still don't know but in reality they do . If that makes any sense ?**

 **It does make sense my dear nonny who requested this fic. That is a great idea my dear! And I hope you enjoy it very much.**

 **Beijos pra todos vocês.**

* * *

Evie was tired, she couldn't take it anyore, keeping that secret was going to drive her insane one day.

"Jay!" Shee knocks on his door but Carlos answers instead. "Is Jay there?"

Carlos looks at her simling as if he knows her secret, or maybe it is her imagination. "He's inside, but I gotta go."

She walks inside and closes the door carefully behind her, but she doesn't lock it. "Jay, we need to talk."

"About what, babe?" He comes behind her and kisses her cheek warping his arms behind her back. That's one thing she loves about him, he likes showing her that her likes her, it's a way of showing himself that he's got someone now as it is a way of showing her that he loves her the way she is. She wishes she could show that to the world. "Not breaking up with me are you?" He laughs but she can sense the true concern that this is what she came to do in his voice.

"No, no." Evie says and tilts her head up to look at him. "It's just, we've been dating for two months now."

"And?" He asks.

"I don't wanna keep it a secret anymore. I know we said it could mess with the relationship we have as friends and we wanted to see if it would work first, but it does work and I'm doen hiding who I am anymore, and I'm done hiding you."

"Good."

"Good?" She asks, repeating his word.

"Yeah, all I wanna do is scream at the top of my lungs that I am the luckiest guy on Earth 'cause I got you to be my girlfriend." Jay explains.

"That's perfect, because evrytime someone look at me, especially Mal and carlos, I'm pretty sure they know." Evie says and kisses him on the lips, sealing their deal to tell everyone.

"I'm getting that feeling too." Jay says and the door suddenly opens.

"It's because we do, dumbasses." Mal smirks and high-fives Carlos.

"How?" Evie asks, dumbfolded. They really believed their secret was truly kept well.

"The secret glances, the hand-holding, and all that." Carlos says and blows a kiss in the air. "You did that every game."

"In Mine and Evie's direction, She would always take it and smile, clearly you two have been dating for like what a month?"

"Two." Jay corrects and kisses Evie's cheek. he is gald he can do it around people too now. "Well, at least we kept it secret for a few weeks, huh?"

"Now come on, who wants dinner? It's time to eat." Carlos says an dthey leave to the dining room. Jay's hand never once leaving Evie's. She kisses his cheek this time, when they enter the room.

Maybe they were stupid in trying to hide it anyway, it's a lot more fun when neither of them have to pretend.

* * *

 _*Kisses to all of you_


	16. Chapter 16

**Can u do a prompt where Jay and evie are dating but no one knows so when Jay sees chad flirting w/ evie after the tourney game he gets jealous and kisses her infront of everyone!?**

 **Alright my dear nonny, this is pretty much a sequel of my latest jevie drabble, actually being set right after they go to the dinning room, drabble that you can find here (on chapter 15 on FF). Please do enjoy this drabble.**

* * *

As soon as they enter Auradon's Prep dinning room, Evie and Jay sit along with mal and Carlos on atble already with Ben; no one really paid attention to the way Jey keeps a hold of Evie's hand, but they don't care.

They enjoy their meal, chatting with Ben and Audrey, who galdly sat with them and is acting much nicer with the four rotten Isle kids; until Chad Charming arrives. He sits with Them on Evie's side and starts to eat his meal quietly at first.

He doesn't take his eyes of the blue haired daughter of Evil Queen and everyone can see it makes her extremely unconfortable.

But all hell breaks loose when he wraps his arm around her shoulder. Evie looks at him and they can see she wants to punch him in the face for this. When he starts to speak things go worse than they could ever go.

"Hey, pretty." He begins speaking making Jay very angry at him, and so is Evie. "Wanna go out with me somewhere?"

"No." She states simply taking his arm off of her shoulders "Now do me a favor and walk away."

"Why would I do that?" He asks and before Evie could answer Jay takes her hand and speaks,his fingers traking pattenrs on her palm.

"Because she is taken, and above all that you are making her very unconfortable, so leave before we all kick your stupid ass, Chad."

Chad walks away but mutters loud enough for them to hear "Couldn't find a prince so she took the thief."

Jay gets up to go after him, but Evie stops him as she stands up as well. "He's not even worth our time, Jay."

"Fine." He mutters still bitter and wanting to go after Cahd but staying at Evie's request."But if he annoys you again no one is holding me back."

They sit back and are met with Audrey's stare, she has her hands under her chin and a smile on her lips, she looks like a fangirl. "that was so lovely, you two do make a great couple."

"We know that." Evie says and kisses Jay softly on the lips, he returns the kiss and they break apart, both of them smiling like two love birds.


	17. Chapter 17

**Spotify has a descendants character playlist and both Evie and Jay have Uptown Funk on theirs. Now I just imagine they love this song and when they hear it they think of each other when they're apart or dance like no ones around when they're together.**

 **Not sure you wanted a fic for it or not but I'll write cause that'd be so freaking truth. Oh, my! That's their jam.**

* * *

It all started because the first thing Evie wanted to do as soon as she got to Auradon - besides eating fresh food for the first time in her entire life, he did that too - was to learn anything and everything she could about the free world before she was thrown back home.

Now every time that Uptown Funk plays on the radio Evie sings along, at anywhere school, lunch room, bedroom. Literally every single place.

And she is the reason Jay can't stop thinking about that song too. Or perhaps is because he cannot stop thinking about Evie too, so one thing leads to the other.

He's alone at his room now, but he is sure that Evie will show up at any time. She always shows up when he thinks about the blue haired beauty.

He turns on the radio and the songs keep on playing and playing and he listens without giving any thought about them, until the door opens and it's Evie.

As if on cue - or fate - the next song on the radio just happens to be the one and only Uptown Funk. Evie laughs. "That's our song, you know?"

"Is it? Jay asks as the blue haired teenager starts dancing, uncaring of the open door.

"It is, now shut up and dance with me, Jay. " The girl smirks offering her hand and pulling him to her.

"Your wish is my command, Princess." Jay dances with her and she looks so happy and carefree as she dances with him, that he can't help but steal a kiss from her.

When they pull apart they smile at each other. "now there's no way that is not our song."


	18. Chapter 18

**Alright dear anonymous person who was lovely enough to request me this fic. It will be nice to step away from the universe I am working on for a while. BTW stay tunned for a multi-chapter descendants fic from me. Anyway, I truly hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Truth be told Mal truly loves Ben. he is her boyfriend and she knows he loves her too, with love potion or not. But still, it's hard to have a good relationship with your boyfriend when you two can barely meet anymore.

Mal knows it's not Ben's fault; It's just that being a king takes too much time and effort and when he has free time he has to study.

And that is exactly why she created this masterinded plan.

"Mal? Are you seriously suggesting me to skip classes with you?" ben asks and the purple haired girl just shrugs her shoulders.

"Well if you'd rather take physics class instead of being with your girlfriend." She says smugly with a hint of tease. She knows he doesn't like physics.

Besides she may be good now, but skipping class is always a fun.

"Fine." Ben smiles, already knowing this can't end well. "But only 'cause I miss you a lot."

"Me too." Mal sighs and kisses him on the lips "But if we are really doing this then you better run with me. As in Run now." Mal all but screams as she notices their physics teacher walking closer to them.

In no tie the young in love couple runs to trought Tourney field and into the Encahnted lake. The same one Ben showed Mal on a date a few months ago.

In the end of the day, neither of them regret skipping that stupid class. Or a very important meeting that Ben may have missed because he lost track of time.


End file.
